Charles Regios Revolc
Charles is an original character (OC) role-played by Carl. Appearance Charles appears to be a 12 year-old boy with ivory hair, silver eyes (but changes color depending on his emotions), and pale skin. He wears in gothic styled coat (with red lining), a top hat, purple shirt and black shorts and boots. He is usually seen holding a book (seems to be History book) and a walking stick. Information Lurking in some parts of Lastation, Charles is more of an observant in many ways. His origin is unknown but he acts well-educated and speaks in royalty with a bit of modern speech and is majestic in terms of clothing and quirks. However, he is boastful at some times and underestimates people who "lack knowledge and skills", even mentions that they no longer have hopes. He only does that to indirectly motivate them... somehow. He has the ability to manipulate dimensions. A clairvoyant who sees events in all dimensions and can even change one dimension to another depending on his whims. Since dimensions keep on increasing in number, he "stores" each in a prism and place them in a secret place. At some points, his powers can be threatening despite of his young appearance. Background WARNING: Spoilers below. Back when he was literally 12 years old, he and his older brother Christian were sons of a famous historian Vladimir Revolc and an archaeologist Olivia Regios. Their family was well-known that time. However, a tragic incident happened. Someone set their mansion on fire. Vladimir puts Charles inside the cabinet, hoping that his son will be safe there. As the father looked for his wife and other child, Charles was traumatized from the hellish bizarre happening. But due to smoke polluting the surroundings, the young boy fainted. As he opened his eyes, everything went white. In an open clear space, he stands up and saw a woman with his older brother lying unconscious in front of her. The female stranger mentioned that only he and his brother survived. Afterwards, she offered him to receive a special ability that will help them determine what caused the incident and who did it. Charles, who was enraged from the news, quickly accepted it as the woman also promised that she will not only save his brother but also give him powers as well. This ability Charles received allows him to see every dimension that is said to be made by choices being decided, each with varying outcome. By this, he found out that the culprit was their former servant. About to take revenge, he also witnessed this person's past and reasons which only he saw it. A day later, he appeared to his former servant. Instead of threatening him to death, he made a deal that 'he will change the culprit's life' with an exchange of half of the lifespan of the culprit. The peasant agreed due to guilt of what he did and accepted the consequence. This became Charles' way of accepting change of dimension. Weeks passed. Christian approached his younger brother. His left leg and his right arm were injured and wear an eye patch on his left eye. Furiously, he asked Charles on why he accepted the woman's offer. The younger brother replied that it was for them and to know what exactly happened. Christian wasn't amused of that answer and mentioned that it is 'against the laws of human nature' and wanted to have their life in a normal way. Now despised Charles, he left and took his own path alone despite of his current condition. Charles, on the other hand, let Christian alone since he thought that he will only 'ruin his route' if he interrupt. Not only that, he didn't change dimensions his brother involved. And so, they are now in separate ways. Trivia *Charles haven't "appeared" on any role-plays yet. However, in Vanishing Comet "reset", it is hinted that it was Charles who resets the saga to another dimension. *Charles' name and appearance seems to be based from Carl Clover. His surname "Revolc" is inverted word of "Clover". However, they are not connected to each other in any way. **His middle name "Regios" is caught from mathematician's name Regiomontanus. *Interesting enough, he and Yukari Yakumo somehow have similar abilities. As Yukari manipulates all boundaries, Charles only controls dimensions. It can be hinted that Yukari is involved in his past, but still remains unknown. Category:Characters